Sunadokei
by Zerou
Summary: Nisan tua itu tak terurus, hanya terkikis karena diterpa angin, pasir juga terik mentari. Laki-laki muda itu menaruh seikat bunga pada nisan yang tertoreh nama ibunya. OneShot.


**Title: Saia hanya meminjam dari judul salah satu karya Ashihara Hinako-sensei.**

**Dipersembahkan untuk fans-fans Gaara, pembaca setia karya saia, Pembaca yang baru baca karya saia, yang pernah mereview fanfic-fanfic saia, Sorarin, anak-anak ONeRuZe dan Gaara itu sendiri.**

* * *

**Naruto © 1999 By Kishimoto Masashi**

**A Naruto FanFiction**

**Suna-dokeiSand Chronicle © 2008 By Kobayakawa Zerou**

**Rating of FanFiction, K+**

**Genre of FanFiction, General**

.oOo.

**Suna-dokei**

**-Sand Chronicle-**

**-x-**

_Masa lalu, masa kini_

_Masa depan..._

_Jam pasir bagaikan_

_Sebuah bukti sejarah manusia_

**-x-**

Rembulan bersinar di balik terang matahari. Fajar telah menanti. Hawa dingin masih terasa menusuk tembus ke kulit ari. Uap putih akan tampak ketika kita hembuskan pada setiap pori-poai kulit kedua telapak tangan kita. Di atas sana, langit gelap belum hilang diterpa cahaya. Kesunyian masih terasakan.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Suara langkah kaki itu datang bersamaan dengan udara yang menyibak setiap helai rambut pendeknya. Sesosok laki-laki muda yang masih remaja melangkahkan batang kakinya menuju tempat yang sunyi. Sepi seakan-akan tak terdapat gejala-gejala kehidupan di lokasi itu. Yang terlihat di sana hanyalah nisan-nisan tua yang tak terurus. Laki-laki itu berhenti di depan sebuah makam dengan nisan yang telah menampakkan nama yang ia cari. Ia meletakkan seikat bunga yang ia bawa. Laki-laki berambut merah itu bergumam sesuatu.

"Aku sudah mencapai impianku."

Ia pun duduk di depan nisan itu dan menatap lekat nama yang tertoreh pada papan yang telah lapuk itu.

**KARURA.**

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berziarah ke makam Okaa-san," lontarnya yang tak menampakkan perubahan emosi, "Sekarang, aku Kazekage di Suna, Kaa-san."

Remaja laki-laki bertato kanji 'ai' di dahi kirinya itu, Gaara. Bukan orang lain. Ia diam memandang makam itu lagi sembari menyusun potongan puzzle kenangan yang menyebar di setiap sudut otaknya. Kenangan masa lalu yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ingat. Hanya saja, ingatan itu terlintas di gumpalan penyusun otaknya saat ini.

--

_Butiran pasir yang mengendap di bawah_

_Ibarat masa lampau yang terlupakan_

--

Kalau saja, Karura selamat dari ajalnya, Gaara berharap ibunya lebih mamahami dirinya dibanding orang lain. Senantiasa menyayanginya walaupun tahu bahwa dalam tubuh yang ringkih itu menyimpan kenangan yang menyakitkan. Dan setidaknya, dia tidak akan begitu membenci ayahnya yang memutuskan menyegel Shukaku dalam tubuhnya. Itu, jika Karura masih hidup.

Keadaan tak akan semenyedihkan dulu, jika Gaara diselimuti kasih sayang ibunya. Gaara membalikkan harapannya. Bagaimana seandainya, justru Karura membencinya, tidak peduli terhadapnya seakan barang tak berguna? Atau Karura memberi perlakuan yang sama halnya dengan yang lain? Bukankah itu justru membuatnya lebih sakit lagi?

Ia tahu, bagaimana sakitnya diacuhkan orang lain. Terlebih lagi, dengan ucapan yang menyinggung dirinya bukan manusia, namun sesosok monster pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu, batinnya.

Seandainya, Shukaku tak berada dalam raga Gaara, dia tak akan bernasib seperti itu. Karura tidak akan pergi, sesaat setelah ia lahir. Tapi, itu adalah kemungkinan yang kecil. Belum tentu Karura selamat meskipun Gaara lahir tanpa Shukaku. Namanya mungkin bukan Gaara, bukan dengan kanji 'ware wo aisuru shura'. Ia akan mendapat nama yang lebih memiliki makna.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya tak akan mengacuhkannya. Bersosialisasi secara normal seperti anak-anak seusianya. Sifatnya tak akan sebejat itu. Dan satu hal penting, yang ingin ia lakukan semenjak dulu, ––bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tentunya. Lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya akan hilang –mungkin–.

Gaara memutar bayangannya lagi. Kalau Shukaku tak bersemayam pada tubuhnya, ia tak akan berjumpa dengan orang yang menjadi sahabat pertamanya itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin saja––mereka bisa bertemu dengan cara yang lebih baik, tidak dalam pertempuran seperti yang terekam dalam ingatan itu. Namun, ikatan batin Gaara dan Naruto tak akan sedalam saat ini. Lebih sulit untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Dan juga, ia tak lebih kuat daripada saat tubuhnya tersegel Shukaku, kalau semua itu terjadi.

--

_Kumpulan debu yang mengalir_

_Seperti jalan yang terlangkahi saat ini_

--

Semua berawal dari tersegelnya Shukaku dalam tubuh Gaara. Ia sudah mampu menerima kenyataan itu. Ia sadar bahwa itu adalah beban yang harus ia pikul. Seberat apapun itu.

Kehidupan yang ia lalui kini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Itu justru menyadarkan Gaara, bahwa hidup itu tidaklah mudah. Ia kini memulai perbaikan hubungan terhadap orang di sekitarnya. Untuk menjalin tali persaudaraan yang damai.

Potongan ingatan kembali memenuhi pemuda itu. Hanya dengan semangat serta kegigihan pula sepatah ucap Naruto, membuatnya memperlihatkan sisi manusianya, yang menjadi bukti bahwa ia bukanlah monster.

"Temari-neesan dan Kankuro-niisan... sehat. Mereka peduli terhadapku––mungkin. Demo, gomen––Kaa-san. Yashamaru dan Tou-san––sudah menyusul ibu sejak lama," gumam Gaara lirih.

"Aku tak peduli dengan Tou-san. Dia––membenciku, kurasa. Aku masih tak percaya Yashamaru mengkhianatiku..."

Gaara masih menyesal. Kenapa ia harus mengakhiri hidup pamannya yang sebelumnya peduli padanya? Meski kenyataan itu berbalik. Itu hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia alami. Sulit untuk menyembuhkan luka hati. Butuh waktu yang lama. Ujar Yashamaru terngiang dalam benak Gaara. Yang mampu menyembuhkannya adalah cinta, kalimat itu melintas saraf pusat pemuda itu.

Memang. Luka lama terjerat pada hati Gaara kini berangsur-angsur hilang. Walaupun, takkan lenyap sepenuhnya. Namun, setidaknya perih yang semakin hilang itu mengurangi sedikit beban Gaara.

--

_Yang tertinggal di atas_

_Menunggu dirinya jatuh_

_Adalah masa depan yang akan kita hadapi_

--

"Kuharap Kaa-san memaafkanku," pinta Gaara.

"Aku––hanya bisa menatap Kaa-san dari foto yang sudah usang itu. Senyum Kaa-san tampak begitu bahagia––Apa ibu senang dengan kelahiranku?"

Gaara terdiam. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"––Aku ingin bertemu... Kaa-san..." gumam Gaara lirih dengan warna muka sedih. Ia hanya mampu memandang nisan tua itu, yang tak memberi perubahan apapun.

Angin bertiup melayangkan pasir-pasir yang terinjak oleh kaki Gaara. Membuat nisan di depan Gaara terkabur oleh pasir. Segera ia menyeka gundukan pasir itu dari nisan ibunya.

Suhu dingin berhembus. Merasuki jiwa melalui saraf-saraf kulit. Lebuh terasa dingin dibanding ketika ia datang tadi. Ada satu hal yang akan terjadi. Firasatnya mengatakan begitu. Pelan-pelan kepala Gaara diangkat. Untuk melihat apa yang ada di atas nisan ibunya.

Sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang tertanam dalam ingatannya. Ungu warna bola mata wanita itu menyusun kenangan Gaara. Senyum merekah ketika anak itu mentapnya. Ia melayang. Tertembus. Memakai gaun tak berwarna. Kakinya tak menapak pada permukaan tanah.

"O––kaa-san...?"

Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya. Terlalu cepat hingga terasa terhenti. Ia seakan tak percaya apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ibunya yang telah lama berpulang, muncul di hadapannya. Bulir air mata hangat mengalir pasti pada kedua pipi Gaara. Sebuah kerinduan yang besar menyelubungi tubuhnya. Air asin itu tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Kedua tangan wanita itu meraih kedua sisi pipi Gaara. Dahi mereka berdekatan. Saling bersentuhan. Wanita itu bergumam.

"Raihlah mimpimu, Gaara. Ganbatte––"

Wanita itu berneti. Lalu, melanjutkannya lagi.

"Aku bahagia bisa melahirkanmu, kau tumbuh besar dan sehat. Gomen––. Kaa-san menamaimu Gaara. Tapi, aku sangatmenyayangimu––Hiduplah bahagia..." bisik Karura yang lalu mengecup tato kanji 'ai' di dahi kiri Gaara. Kerura melepaskan tangannya. Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Sayounara––Gaara," ujarnya dengan senyum merekah pada parasnya.

Angin bertiup kembali.

Gaara terpaksa melindungi matanya dari pasir yang berterbangan. Saat ia melongok kembali ke atas nisan ibunya, sosok wanita itu tidak ada.

Lenyap. Dihempas angin.

--

_Semua mengalir tanpa kita sadari_

--

"–ra–Gaara!!"

Gaara tersentak ketika ada seseorang memanggilnya. Namun, orang itu tak berada di sekitar situ. Terdengar jelas bahwa itu suara kakak perempuannya. Ia pun mengusap bekas aliran air mata barusan. Ia tak ingin ada seorangpun tahu––kalau dia menangis. Setidaknya hanya Karura saja.

Ia bangkit. Sebelumnya, ia mengambil setangkai bunga dari seikat bunga yang ia bawakan untuk ibunya.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san... Aku akan kemari lagi," gumamnya sembari meninggalkan nisan itu.

Ketika melangkah keluar dari pekuburan, Gaara berhenti di sebuah makam yang masih tampak anyar. Ia meletakkan tangkai bunga yang ia embat tadi.

"Aku tak bisa lama di sini, aku akan membawakannya lagi lain waktu."

Gaara tersenyum pahit. Lalu pemuda itu meneruskan langkahnya lagi, keluar dari pekuburan itu.

"Ayo, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk upacara pelantikan Kazekage!" seru Temari setelah menemukan adik bungsunya.

Gaara berjalan bersama Temari. Pulang ke rumah. Baru separo jalan, Gaara berhenti dan menatap pemakaman dari kejauhan.

"Ngapain berhenti segala?" teriak Temari.

Gaara membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju Temari yang telah berada jauh di depannya.

Tempat itu menjadi lebih sunyi. Tanda-tanda kehidupan terhembus angin dari area itu.

--

_Kaze wa yuku, doko e_

_Daremo shiranai_

--

**.xXOWARIXx.**

**.xXx.**

* * *

**Bait akhir: Quote is from Yuugao by Moto Mamiko seiyuu Tsukamoto Yakumo (School Rumble Insert Song)**

**Author's Note:**

BANZAI!! Ini fanfic saia yang ke-10! -joget-joget gak jelas- XD

Gak nyangka saia yang pemalas ini dalam beberapa bulan -ngitung pake jari- aku bisa bikin 10 fanfic dengan total 16 chapter! Wah...rajin amat yah? Padahal saia baru memasuki dunia FFN akhir November tahun lalu. Dan entah kenapa fic pertama saia di setiap fandom -yang udah di-post- pasti genre-nya humor. Kayak kewajiban aja...Apalagi yang SDKyo, humor semua!

Minna, gimana? Etoo...menarik gak? Kupikir sih biasa aja... Sebenarnya fic ini dah kubikin beberapa bulan yang lalu, hanya sedikit pendiskripsiannya yang diubah.

Ada yang tau gak kalo nama Karura sepertinya -ato emang- diambil dari nama salah satu 8 penjaga Buddha? Aku baru tau itu setelah baca manga Genjyu no Seiza vol. 2 (Imaginary Beast). Lalu, Karura itu manusia burung yang jadi musuh abadi Naga (Baca aja Animonz no. 103 bagian J-Fest di Myths). Terus, di Gegege no Kitaro no. 3 -kalo gak salah-, Karura muncul. Aaa... Ibunya penjaga Buddha, anaknya Ashura, makanya Gaara itu elit yah? Kalangan atas sih... atas langit... -dilempar bakiak-.

Buat yang pernah request, saia kena writer's block nih... TT.TT. Bentar lagi aku bakal post fic multichapter hasil kalaborasi ama Sorarin. Tunggu dandukung saia selalu, yah?

**Ja,**

**Zerou**

**Review?**


End file.
